Costume Trunk
The Costume Trunk was a catalog in Club Penguin. It offered clothing items and backgrounds from the different stage plays. It was originally available at the Stage, and was then moved to the Mall following the Stage's removal. History *Originally, each issue featured costumes and backgrounds that are only relevant to the currently-held play *During the Penguin Play Awards, several plays were featured in the Costume Trunk. *On June 5, 2014, clothing items and backgrounds from all plays were added permanently to the catalog. During this update, the Cheap Time Travel Hat and the Ghost Costume became available to non-members as well. *On June 4, 2015, the catalog was moved to the Mall. Release History Secret Items *In the play Ruby and the Ruby, there were two hidden items, a Dark Detective's Coat and a Noir Background. *During the play Fairy Fables, the Silver Wand was hidden. *In the December 2008, April 2009, and April 2010 version of the Quest of the Golden Puffle play, by clicking the puffle on page 3, you can buy the Crook and Flail. *In Team Blue VS Team Red, if you click the dodgeball on Eric's hand, a Red Viking Helmet appears (but the blue one won't appear). *During the Penguin Play Awards 2009, the trunk had a hidden background, a Cheap Time Travel Hat, and a Squidzoid costume. *During The Haunting of the Viking Opera, the Red, Blue and Gold Viking Helmets were accessible. *During A Humbug Holiday, the Balcony Background is a hidden background. *During The Penguins That Time Forgot, the Grass Skirt is a hidden item during January 2013. Trivia *If you walked to the actual costume trunk, the Costume Trunk catalog would appear. *The Costume Trunk's icon was removed during the construction works at the Stage for Ruby and the Ruby and the Penguin Play Awards. *While the catalog was still at the Stage, hovering over the costume trunk would reveal the Red Viking Helmet, Cane, Pink Cowgirl Hat and some other items inside. *In the update in June 2014, the only backgrounds which were not released again were the Space Background, Twelfth Fish Background and the Noir Background. *Minor updates were given to the catalog on June 8, 2016. Gallery Covers 2007 CostumeTrunkNov07.png|November 2007 2008 CostumeTrunkJun08.png|June 2008 2009 July2009CostumeTrunkCover.png|July 2009 2010 CostumeTrunkJan10AndSep11.png|January 2010 Costume Trunk February 2010.png|February 2010 CostumeTrunkNov10.png|November 2010 2011 CostumeTrunkFeb2011.png|February 2011 CostumeTrunkMar11.png|March 2011 CostumeTrunkApr11.png|April 2011 CostumeTrunkMay11.png|May 2011 2012 CostumeTrunkJan12.png|January 2012 CostumeTrunkFeb12.png|February 2012 CostumeTrunkApr12.png|April 2012 CostumeTrunkMay12.png|May 2012 CostumeTrunkAug12.png|August 2012 CostumeTrunkSep12.png|September 2012 CostumeTrunkOct12.png|October 2012 CostumeTrunkNov12.png|November 2012 CostumeTrunkNov12OpBlackout.png|November 2012 (Operation: Blackout) Costume Trunk December 2012.png|December 2012 2013 Costume Trunk January 2013.png|January 2013 Costume Trunk February 2013.png|February/March 2013 CostumeTrunkCoverApr2013.PNG|April 2013 Costume Trunk May 2013.png|May 2013 Underwateradventure2013book.png|June 2013 HauntingOperaPlayJuly20133.png|July 2013 Costume Trunk August 2013.png|August 2013 Costume Trunk September 2013.png|September 2013 Costume Trunk October 2013 cover.png|October 2013 CostumeTrunkNovember2013Cover.png|November 2013 CostumeTrunkDec13.png|December 2013 2014 Costume Trunk January 2014.png|January 2014 Catalogs Costume February 2014.png|February 2014 Costume Trunk April 2014.png|April 2014 Costume Trunk June 2014.png|June 2014 2016 Costume Catalog Cover June 2016.png|June 2016 Names in other languages See also *List of catalogs SWF *Costume Trunk Category:Stage